Un drôle de compagnon
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de partir loin, sur une autre planète ou même un autre espace temporel pour échapper à ses problèmes ? Stiles en avait rêvé très fort. Trop fort ? Peut-être juste assez fort. #StoryOfTheMonth (Octobre)


**Disclaimer** **:** Doctor Who et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé :** Qui n'a jamais rêvé de partir loin, sur une autre planète ou même un autre espace temporel pour échapper à ses problèmes ? Stiles en avait rêvé très fort. Trop fort ? Peut-être juste assez fort. #StoryOfTheMonth (Octobre)

 **SuperBêta** **:** _Erika Keysie_ :cœur sur son faciès: (P arfaaaaitement, cœur sur moi !)

 **Notes sur l'OS :** Pas de Warning spoiler, pour ceux qui seraient arrivés ici par hasard et qui ne connaissent pas l'univers Doctor Who, je pense que je me suis débrouillée pour que ce soit compréhensible pour vous. En réalité je suis plus vague du côté TW mais ça se situe heuu... fin première saison environ (avec quelques éléments des saisons suivantes). Voilà c'est tout je pense bonne lecture !

Un drôle de compagnon

Tourner en rond dans une petite pièce ou tourner en rond dans l'espace tout entier c'était du pareil au même. Et le Docteur en avait assez de tourner en rond seul. Passer d'étoile en étoile, de siècle en siècle, n'avait qu'un pâle intérêt lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour partager ses moments. Amy et Rory lui manquaient plus que tout.

– Allez Sexy, tu as bien dû entendre un appel de détresse ?

Pendant une minute, le Docteur continua de tourner autour du tableau de contrôle de son TARDIS, comme si toutes les réponses étaient là. Il tout fit bouger quelques manettes au hasard, mais rien ne changea.

Alors qu'il allait renoncer, une brûlure à la poitrine le fit se tordre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

– Qu'est-ce que… Ooooh, jolie Sexy.

Souriant au tableau de bord, il tâtonna sa veste de costume beige avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. D'un geste triomphant, il sortit un porte carte simple en cuir noir. Lisant les mots qui s'était inscrit sur le papier blanc à l'intérieur, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

– Un message étrange sur du papier psychique : j'adore. GERONIMOOOO !

Enclenchant un levier, le sol du TARDIS se mit à bouger, le Docteur toucha une autre commande et le son si caractéristique de Sexy se fit entendre. Il allait aider cet inconnu à s'échapper.

La petite boite de police bleue qu'était le TARDIS fini par atterrir au bon endroit après de nombreuses erreurs de calculs. Sortant la tête, le docteur fut d'abord méfiant. Les deux dernières fois qu'il avait atterri, il n'avait pas été très bien accuilli. Apparemment, il n'était pas plus légal de venir sans permission dans une zone militaire interstellaire, qu'au milieu d'une bataille entre les Vikings et les Anglais.

Par chance, cette fois aucune hache ni aucune arme ne fut pointéedans sa direction. Cependant il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt comme il y en avait partout. Inutile de dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait.

S'éloignant un peu du TARDIS, il écarta les bras et prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer dans un « aaaah » aucunement contenu. Satisfait, il se baissa pour prendre une belle pincée de terre et la goûta. À peine l'eut-il mise dans sa bouche qu'il fit une grimace en recrachant.

– Aucun doute, Terre début du troisième millénaire. Euurk il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça.

Disant cela, il continua d'essayer de faire partir le goût de terre de sa bouche, comme le ferait un chien qui goûte du citron pour la première fois.

– Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

La voix au ton choqué fit se tourner le Docteur sur lui-même. Devant lui se tenait un jeune humain, enfin, ils étaient tous jeunes à ses yeux. Des bébés qui apprenaient à parler différemment, voilà tout. Sinon il lui semblait que l'humain soit un garçon s'il se fiait à la voix et aux cheveux courts mais surtout : il ne semblait pas perdu au milieu de cette forêt.

– Bonjour ! Je voulais simplement savoir si j'étais bien sur terre.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent à sa réponse.

– Comme si les loups-garous n'étaient pas suffisants à gérer. Vous êtes quoi au juste, un vampire, un alien ? Je vous préviens à moins que la réponse soit un Jedi vous pouvez aller voir dans un autre pays si on y est.

– Des loups-garous ?

Le Docteur regarda autour de lui comme s'il allait tomber sur un descendant de la famille royale anglaise derrière un arbre. Le voyant faire le jeune humain leva les yeux au ciel, mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il ne bougea pas.

– Vous êtes qui ?

– Le Docteur.

– Docteur qui ?

– Juste le Docteur. Dites-moi, où sommes-nous, et quand ?

L'interlocuteur du Docteur fronça les sourcils avant de répondre à l'étrange personnage qui attendait.

– Nous somme le 4 octobre 2012 à Beacon Hills Californie, un état des Etats-Unis, vous devez certainement connaître.

– Oooh ! Du sarcasme j'aime, j'aime beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'utiliser depuis que j'ai ce nouveau corps. Mais je porte beaucoup mieux le nœud papillon.

Après avoir dit cela, il ajusta son nœud papillon rouge en souriant bêtement.

– Je dois être en train de rêver. Allez Stiles c'est le moment d'arrêter de faire des rêves chelous.

– C'est quoi un Stiles ?

Alors que l'humain se pinçait comme s'il allait se réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

– C'est moi ! Et quand on s'appelle Docteur on ne critique pas les prénoms des autres.

– Très bien Stiles, vous ne dormez pas. Maintenant dites-moi : avez-vous enfermé quelqu'un dernièrement ?

Le dit Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait passer du coq à l'âne comme cet homme. Enfin si, il connaissait une autre personne, c'était lui-même. C'était bien pour ça que son hypothèse du rêve lui paraissait bien plus probable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'enfermerais quelqu'un ? À moins qu'enfermer son meilleur ami qui est un loup-garou qui veut vous bouffer la jambe soit considéré comme mal. Je veux dire quand on enferme quelqu'un contre son gré pour son bien. C'est pas méchant c'est comme si on reprochait à Sainte mangouste d'avoir enfermé le professeur Lockhart. C'est pour son bien. J'ai pas raison ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête dans tous les sens, comme pour lui répondre oui et non à la fois, puis renonçant, il sortit son papier psychique. Il marmonna ce qui y était écrit en faisant quelques pas vers l'humain.

– Dans ce cas, connaissez-vous un certain Szzz… Scé…

Lui qui pouvait parler toutes les langues du monde et de la galaxie renonça à prononcer ce prénom et tendit le papier psychique à l'humain qui put lire ses quelques mots « Sortez-moi de là ! Szczepan Stilinski. »

Stiles ferma les yeux. Oh que oui, il connaissait ce Szczepan Stilinski… Il le connaissait très bien même. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré.

– C'est moi.

Le Docteur fit un « oooh » de compréhension avant de froncer les sourcils. En fait, il ne comprenait pas. De toute évidence, ce jeune homme n'était pas enfermé, alors pourquoi ?

– Comment avez-vous eu ce mot ? Je reconnais mon écriture, mais je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir écrit.

Reprenant son porte carte le docteur sourit, content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qui ressemblait à un simple bout de papier.

– Ceci, très cher, est du papier psychique. Parfois, on y lit ce que l'on veut y lire et parfois, des personnes m'envoient des messages de détresse. Êtes-vous en détresse monsieur Stilinski ?

Le Docteur regarda le jeune homme ouvrir puis fermer la bouche plusieurs fois d'affiler, avant de la fermer complètement et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Il était très drôle de le regarder faire, car il se trouvait que son regard (et tout son faciès) était très expressif.

– C'est Scott qui vous envoie, c'est ça ?

Le Docteur regarda derrière le jeune homme une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il fit le même manège plusieurs fois avant de demander.

– Est-ce que Scott est grand et poilu comme s'il avait mangé du chien ?

Disant cela un grognement retentit derrière Stiles qui sursauta en faisant demi-tour. Le regardant reculer, le Docteur vit le moment où il allait trébucher avant même qu'il arrive. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le reflex de rattraper le jeune homme qui reculait les fesses au sol maintenant. Comme s'il marchait dans de l'épaisse bouillasse, Stiles tenta de se relever en glissant encore et encore. Une fois sur pied, il tira le bras du Docteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet énorme loup-garou, et Stiles finit par crier :

– Alpha, courez !

Étrangement souriant le Docteur le suivit, mais il attrapa bien vite la main du plus jeune pour le diriger dans une totale autre direction : celle de son TARDIS.

Avisant la boite bleue d'à peine trois mètre carré, Stiles crut à une blague. Déjà qu'est-ce qu'une Police Box faisait en plein milieu de la forêt, ensuite comment tiendraient-ils dedans, et surtout en quoi elle empêcherait l'énorme loup de les déchiqueter en pièce ?!

Bon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autre idée alors il suivit simplement le mouvement et il ne réfléchit pas plus lorsque le Docteur le tira à l'intérieur. Par contre une fois dedans, il se stoppa net.

Lâchant la main de l'humain, le Docteur, lui, avait continué de courir jusqu'au tableau de commande pour appuyer sur un bouton avant de se tourner vers l'humain. Il adorait voir leur visage lorsqu'il comprenait que…

– Allez-y, dites-le.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'autre, faisant tourner ses méninges à plein régime.

– C'est plus peti-

– Non non nooon ! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur, c'est ça qu'il faut dire.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en l'écoutant marmonner à propos d'un certain Rory, puis il se décida à avancer, le loup déjà loin dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais c'était immense, les lumières et la couleur des murs donnait une ambiance orangée. Et ce qui ressemblait à un panneau de contrôle au centre possédait tellement de manettes d'écrans et autres boutons que Stiles ne savait plus où arrêter son regard.

– Mais qui êtes-vous ? questionna encore une fois Stiles.

– Je vous l'ai dit : Le Docteur, et voici mon vaisseau, le TARDIS.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il ne savait plus où, mais il avait déjà…

Son visage s'éclaira de compréhension.

– Temps À Relativité Dimensionnel Inter Spéciale ! Je pensais que c'était un délire bizarre des Britanniques, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était vrai. Merde alors !

Tournant à nouveau sur lui-même, Stiles riait bêtement. Il se souvenait parfaitement maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous, il avait fait des tonnes de recherche, mais quand il avait rencontré Derek Hale ; il en avait fait deux fois plus. Il avait été persuadé de pouvoir trouver un moyen de sauver sa famille en remontant le temps. C'était comme ça qu'il avait atterri sur un forum Anglais qui parlait d'un Docteur qui changeait de visage et voyageait dans le temps à bord d'un TARDIS. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire encore, alors c'était vrai.

– Vous êtes vraiment un Extraterestre ?

– Exacte.

– Je vous imaginais plus… vert.

– J'ai l'air d'un Slitheen ?! Ne répondez pas. Maintenant dites-moi, qui était ce loup-garou ?

Stiles le regarda tout en rassemblant ses idées. Il ne savait plus par où commencer. Tournant autour du panneau de contrôle central il commença.

– C'est Peter Hale, un alpha qui a perdu la raison. Il était dans le coma et il s'est réveillé en voulant venger sa famille qui a été tuée dans un incendie causé par des chasseurs sans scrupule.

Stiles s'arrêta le temps d'arriver face à son interlocuteur.

– Docteur, si on empêche cet incendie, il ne deviendra pas fou, et Scott ne sera pas transformé !

Levant un doigt devant Stiles, il lui répondit sans attendre.

– Première leçon si vous voulez voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Ne pas modifier les points temporels fixes. Et il me semble que vous voulez voyager Stiles. Je me trompe ?

Stiles regarda la porte bleue derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'entendait plus le loup, il se doutait qu'il était toujours par là.

– Ma foi. Je pense que c'est une meilleure option que de se faire croquer par un loup. Et où voulez-vous m'emmener ?

– Date, lieu, galaxie je vous laisse choisir.

Les yeux de Stiles semblèrent s'illuminer, oh oui il avait déjà rêvé de voyager. Lui qui était resté toute sa vie à Beacon Hills, il avait rêvé de voyager à l'autre bout du monde, ou même dans la ville d'à côté. Alors voyager dans l'espace et le temps, voilà de quoi faire tourner bien des têtes. Les idées naissaient dans sa tête comme des millions de petites lucioles qui s'illuminent dans la nuit, mais il en avait tellement…

– Surprenez-moi.

Les sourires immenses sur les visages des deux hommes se firent écho. L'un avait trouvé la compagnie d'un humain, l'autre vivait un rêve éveillé et ensemble ils allaient voyager.

Sans plus attendre le Docteur fit bouger des boutons, Stiles avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout cela au hasard, mais il le regarda tout de même faire avec attention. Alors que Stiles pensait que rien allait se passer, il sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds tandis qu'un bruit étrange raisonnait dans toute la pièce. Puis très rapidement tout s'arrêta.

– C'est tout ?

Le Docteur eut un sourire suffisant et lui indiqua la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles s'exécuta tout de même et poussa la porte. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit.

– Nous n'avons absolument pas bougé.

– Quoi ? C'est ridicule.

Se rendant à la porte à son tour, il sortit de son vaisseau pour regarder tout autour de lui. Répétant le manège qu'il avait fait avant que l'humain tombe sur lui, il respira un grand coup. Par chance, il pensa à s'arrêter juste avant de mettre la pincée de terre dans sa bouche.

– Stupide TARDIS. Tu n'impressionnes personne avec un voyage dans le temps de quelques années.

Stiles sorti à son tour et regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier que le loup était réellement parti. Il valait mieux d'être prévenant que mangé.

– Combien d'années exactement ?

Le Docteur sortit un étrange outil de sa poche intérieure et l'enclencha. Plus grand qu'un stylo, il fit un bruit strident et de la lumière verte jusqu'à ce qu'il le porte à ses yeux.

– Six ans et cinq mois. Oh, c'est la date du fameux incendie n'est-ce pas ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre le Docteur continua.

– Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Règle numéro deux du voyageur, ne jamais, jamais, ignorer les coïncidences.

Stiles hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'il disait. Même si une partie de son cerveau pensait toujours que ce Docteur était simplement une personne sortie de Echein House un peu trop vite, il l'aimait bien. Et puis Stiles n'avait rien contre les personnes folles, cela semblait être assez de raison pour le suivre lorsqu'il se mit à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Voir cette maison qui va brûler bien sûr.

– Alors c'est par là.

Le plus jeune indiqua une direction au total opposé du chemin pris par le Docteur. Celui-ci se permit même de dire que ça semblait évident. Ce fut presque silencieusement qu'ils avancèrent tout deux entre les immenses arbres de cette forêt.

Relativement rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois. Et là où Stiles s'attendaient réellement à voir la maison brûlée telle qu'il la connaissait, il vit une magnifique battisse qui respirait la vie. Stiles n'en revenait vraiment pas et le fit savoir.

– Alors c'est vrai ? On l'a vraiment fait.

Le Docteur lui fit un sourire vaniteux, oui, il était fier de lui. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait voir la réalisation s'inscrire sur ce visage. Ce tournant vers la maison, il voulut activer son tournevis sonique, mais avant même qu'il ne le fasse, il vit une femme agacée se diriger droit sur eux. Stiles, lui, n'avait rien vu, trop concentré sur cette maison, mais il sursauta en l'entendant.

– Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur ma propriété ?

Le « O » que formait déjà la bouche de Stiles s'agrandit encore plus en la voyant. Elle ressemblait tellement au Derek de son époque, c'était… dérangeant. Cependant sa surprise était un don, car s'il ne l'avait pas été, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui aurait tout déballé pour qu'elle sauve sa meute.

À la place, ce fut le Docteur qui lui répondit.

– Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et voici mon apprenti l'Agent Smith. Nous savons qu'il y a des loups-garous et nous-

Mais avant qu'il ne continue à déblatérer un autre mensonge la femme brune le coupa net.

– Je suis Talia Hale, l'Alpha de cette meute, je ne dirais rien sur votre mensonge. Par contre vous allez me dire où se cache votre complice.

Les deux intrus ouvrirent la bouche, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient de quoi elle parlait. Agacée elle sortit ses griffes et les pointa du doigt.

– Écoutez-moi bien, c'est pas le jour pour me chercher alors vous allez me dire où il est j'entends très bien les trois battements de cœurs !

Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas, mais le visage du Doc s'éclaira de compréhension.

– Je plaide coupable, mon organisme a besoin de deux cœurs pour vivre. Vous pouvez vérifier.

L'alien venu d'un autre monde, pointa sa poitrine du doigt mais l'Alpha de la meute se contenta de lever les mains en l'air en signe de réédition avant de prendre la parole :

– Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche. C'est pas le jour, je veux même pas savoir ce que vous êtes. Retournez de là où vous venez.

Sans attendre, Talia Hale fit demi-tour. Sur le perron, un jeune adolescent que Stiles n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître tenait la main d'une petite fille qui devait à peine avoir cinq ans. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Derek ainsi : jeune et pas grognons. C'était quelque chose.

– Mamaaaaan ! Cora a encore recommencé, et Laura doit m'amener à mon match.

Sans un mot ou même un regard pour les deux intrus, elle partit rejoindre ses enfants à l'entrée du manoir.

Le Docteur proposa de retourner au TARDIS pour chercher quelques affaires et Stiles ne sachant pas trop quoi faire le suivit le mouvement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rentrer dans le manoir et leur dire « Bonjour, je suis Stiles je viens du futur, quelqu'un va brûler votre maison vous devriez fuir. ». Alors bon, suivre la méthode du docteur semblait la meilleure marche à suivre.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du vaisseau, ils croisèrent un vieillard. Enfin, pour Stiles c'était un vieux croulant. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'ici, toutes les rencontres se faisaient dans la forêt et le vieil homme prit la parole :

– Bonjour Docteur.

– Oh, enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît. Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur de faire affaire ?

– Gérard Argent, enfin c'est le nom de ce chasseur qui a bien voulu me prêter son… apparence.

Disant cela l'homme face à eux se tordit légèrement alors que des bruits semblables à des gargouillis sortaient de son corps. Sous leurs yeux une ventouse rose foncée apparut sur le visage du chasseur, puis une autre sur son bras. Alors qu'il en apparaissait toujours plus, l'homme se transforma complètement gagnant plusieurs centimètres en taille et en largeur.

Maintenant l'homme n'avait plus rien d'humain, si ce n'était la disposition de ses yeux son nez et sa bouche. Tout le reste ne laissait aucun doute, même pour Stiles, c'était un alien. Son visage était large et conique. Quant à sa peau, elle était épaisse, d'un rose-orangée et surtout elle était recouverte par les grosses ventouses qu'ils avaient vu apparaître.

Stiles se doutait que ce devait être très impoli, mais il n'avait une seule chose en tête en le voyant :

– Eeeuuuuurk.

– Ne croyez-vous pas que je suis aussi dégouté par vous _humain_ !

– Et je serais d'accord avec vous, franchement je sais pas qui nous a conçu, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Toujours est-il je ne voulais pas vous froisser… Seulement vous êtes le premier alien, _alien_ , que je vois et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris. En réalité vous êtes plutôt pas mal pour un alien, c'est vrai, vous auriez pu avoir des tentacules. Sérieusement les tentacules, qui aime ça ? Je ne vous juge pas si vous aimez, mais sérieux ?! Enfin tout ce qui compte c'est que vous sembliez vous connaître tous les deux. Vous êtes donc là en tant qu'ami ?

Un grand blanc suivit ce monologue sans queue ni tentacules (…) avant que l'alien ne décide de lui répondre agressif :

– Et pourquoi les Zygons seraient amis avec les amis du docteur ? C'est à cause de _sa_ guerre du temps que nous avons perdu notre planète.

Le Docteur glissa un « longue histoire » à Stiles qui le regardait surpris avant de répliquer :

– Et que fait un Zygon si loin des siens ? questionna le docteur.

L'alien eut un rire gras et peu amical.

– Il prépare une nouvelle terre pour ses frères et sœurs. Le plan est en marche, il est déjà trop tard pour que vous sauviez cette ville. Bien vite ce sera tout le pays qui sera à mes pieds ! Et lorsque tous les humains seront asservis ou morts, mes frères et sœurs retrouverons une maison.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour additionner un plus un. Par chance il avait été doté à la naissance d'un cerveau capable d'assimiler toutes sortes d'informations en même temps. Et il venait de trouver une utilité à cela. Apparemment les problèmes interstellaires demandaient une capacité d'analyse rapide.

– Vous n'arriverez jamais à prendre la forme ou le pouvoir de l'alpha. C'est bien ça que vous voulez faire ? questionna Stiles.

Le Docteur ne dit rien, mais il était clairement impressionné par la rapidité d'analyse de celui qui, il l'espérait, deviendrait un compagnon de route.

– C'est déjà trop tard _humain_.

Alors que ces mots sonnaient comme le glas du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient, le Docteur se mit à renifler l'air avant que son visage se transforme par la colère.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Vous avez besoin qu'ils soient en vie pour prendre leur forme ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Le Docteur s'était approché de l'alien rougeâtre, mais étrangement celui-ci faisait ce que Stiles pouvait appeler une grimace. De toute évidence quelque chose clochait.

L'humain se retourna en direction du manoir, était-ce la fumée qu'il avait sentie ? Le feu était-il en train de se déclencher ? Stiles devait se retenir pour ne pas aller vérifier. Il avait l'impression d'oublier de faire quelque chose. Comme si on leur avait permis de changer les choses et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Seulement avant qu'il ne dise au Docteur de faire quelque chose, il le vit sortir un objet de sa poche.

Stiles ne savait pas comment ni quand il avait mis ça dans sa poche, mais il venait simplement de sortir une petite horloge, elle avait même un pendule. Et sous ses yeux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf il vit le regarde du Zygon devenir vide et le Docteur prit la parole.

– Vous allez libérer l'humain que vous avez enfermé pour prendre sa forme. Quand ça sera fait, vous partirez d'ici pour vous rejoindrez vos frères et vos sœurs. Vous leur direz que cette terre n'est pas habitable. Vous allez oublier tout le reste, pour vous la planète terre est un lieu sans intérêt. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

– La planète terre est vide et sans intérêt, je m'en vais le dire à mes frères et sœurs, après avoir libéré l'Humain, répéta-t-il d'une voix vide.

Sans plus attendre le Ziygon se mit en marche à l'opposé de la maison des Hale. Le Docteur rangea aussitôt son pendule en se félicitant d'en avoir toujours un sur lui, avant que Stiles ne le ramène au présent.

– Docteur ? Les Hale ?

Se tournant vers lui, il fit une moue attristée.

– Je crains que ce soit un événement inévitable Stiles. L'incendie ne pouvait être empêché, mais grâce à toi la terre évitera encore une fois une invasion par les Zygons.

L'humain avait tout de même l'impression de n'avoir rien changé. La première règle du Docteur avait été assimilé de la plus dur des manières. Pourtant, l'idée d'un autre voyage le tentait réellement. D'abord il pensa à son père, et l'idée de le laisser seul le fit hésiter. Puis il se rappela tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient sûr les bras. Scott qui avait failli le bouffer, Peter qui voulait les tuer, Lydia qui s'était fait mordre. C'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais l'idée de partir un moment lui faisait vraiment envie.

Puis comme s'il réalisait juste ce que le voyage dans le temps impliquait, il questionna l'étrange personnage qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

– Docteur ? Vous pourrez me ramener au moment où vous m'avez trouvé même si je voyage avec vous avant ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du seigneur du temps.

– Bien sûr. En plus il me semble que je vous ai promis de vous surprendre.

Voilà comment Stiles et le Docteur se retrouvèrent à s'accrocher à la console centrale alors qu'ils partaient pour voyager dans cette galaxie infinie.

Seulement un bruit plus aigu que le son du TARDIS leur firent écarquiller les yeux. Cela ne trompa pas le Docteur qui comprit tout de suite ce que c'était.

Il y avait un enfant à bord.

Stiles s'étant mis à sa recherche directement fut le premier à le trouver. Et il comprit tout de suite lorsqu'il vit la petite fille.

– Cora…

[FIN]


End file.
